witchfandomcom-20200224-history
List of W.I.T.C.H. issues
Part I: The Twelve Portals The first saga introduced a world called Metamoor, ruled by a tyrannical ruler named Prince Phobos. Years ago, Prince Phobos caused the disappearances of his parents and took over the capital city, Meridian. To prevent his spreading tyranny, the Oracle lowered a Veil over the planet, separating Metamoor from the rest of the worlds under Kandrakar’s protection. However, Twelve Portals have been opened between Meridian and Earth, creating a series of passageways for the desperate refugees and monsters of Meridian to infiltrate Earth. The Portals also weakens the Veil and in order to prevent this, generations of Guardians were sent to protect it from collapsing. In the present day, five girls are chosen to become the new Guardians: Will Vandom is the Guardian of Energy/ Keeper of theHeart, making her the leader. Irma Lair is the new Guardian of Water; Taranee, the Guardian of Fire; Cornelia Hale, the Guardian of Earth; and Hay Lin, the Guardian of Air. Together, they must prevent the collapse of the Veil and promote justice throughout the universe under the guidance of the Oracle of Kandrakar. The first saga also introduced Elyon Brown, a childhood friend of Cornelia. The Guardians’ first mission was to close the Twelve Portals, but as they found out for themselves, Elyon had betrayed them. It is revealed that Elyon is Prince Phobos’s younger sister who had disappeared from Meridian more than a decade ago. After Prince Phobos’s right-hand man, Lord Cedric, revealed Elyon of her true alien heritage, she began to hate the Guardians and worked against them. The Guardians must now find a way to defeat Prince Phobos and bring Elyon back home. In Meridian, however, there is a rebellion taking placed and it is led by Caleb. They sought to overthrow Prince Phobos and put Elyon on the throne as she is the legitimate ruler. The Guardians later worked together with the rebels and Elyon realized her mistake for trusting her cruel brother. Prince Phobos had planned to absorb his sister’s powers for himself during her coronation, but with the Guardians’ help Elyon escaped and later battled against him for the crown. The final battle was successful, but not without some losses. Prince Phobos transformed Caleb back into a crystal flower, his most primitive form as a Whisperer. This devastated Cornelia greatly to the point where it will haunt her into the next series. As Elyon is crowned Queen and the Light of Meridian, the world of Metamoor is finally liberated. The Oracle lifted the Veil off of Metamoor and light shines on the world once again. Both Prince Phobos and Cedric are imprisoned in the Tower of Mist. *1. Halloween *2. The Twelve Portals *3. The Dark Dimension *4. The Power of Fire *5. So Be It Forever *6. Illusions and Lies *7. One Day You'll Meet Him *8. The Black Roses of Meridian *9. The Four Dragons *10. A Bridge Between Two Worlds *11. The Crown of Light *12. The Challenge of Phobos Part II: Nerissa's Revenge The Guardians must face an old enemy of Kandrakar –Nerissa, the corrupted ex-Guardian and the previous Keeper of the Heart. When the Oracle realized how the immense power of the Heart was corrupting Nerissa, he took it away from her and gave it to Cassidy, the former Guardian of Water. Obsessed with her lost power and blinded by jealousy, Nerissa tricked Cassidy and killed her. As punishment, Nerissa was stripped of her magic and sentenced to sleep in Mount Thanos. When Cornelia accidentally absorbed all five elements into herself, the seal on Nerissa’s tomb broke, setting her free. When Caleb is kidnapped, the Guardians must face Nerissa along with her four Knights of Vengeance. While successful in their rescue mission, they lost Luba who sacrificed herself to save them. Hoping to steal the Heart, Nerissa later attacked the girls through their dreams in order to weaken them (but failed). She was later successful in stealing the Heart back by tricking Will into giving it to her. With the Heart now corrupted by Nerissa’s hatred, the former Guardian and her Knights of Vengeance attacked Kandrakar. Will later acquired the Star of Cassidy, a copy of the Heart from Cassidy’s ghost. With it Will and her friends faced Nerissa in Kandrakar. In the final battle, Nerissa was killed by the Guardians. Despite their victory, Cornelia is heart-broken when Caleb left her due to their complicated relationship. *13. I Know Who You Are *14. The End of a Dream *15. The Courage to Choose *16. Nerissa's Seal *17. Don't Close Your Eyes *18. Remnants of Summer *19. The Other Side of the Story *20. A Gust of Hate *21. Shadows of Tomorrow *22. A Broken Heart *23. Goodbye! *24. Trust Me Part III: A Crisis on Both Worlds Crisis after crisis threatens to break up the girls once and for all. Will's estranged father, Thomas Vandom, returns into her life after years of absence, and his intentions are anything but fatherly, loving and trustful. Later, Taranee went on strike because she felt that the Oracle is using them to carry out his missions and sentences. A new character, Orube, joins the remaining Guardians on their new mission to defeat a new enemy; Ari, the powerful lord of Arkhanta, and they must prevent him from rising up and destroying the Oracle. Ari's son, Maqi, suffered from a strange disorder since birth and the Oracle had refused to help Ari cure his son. Angered and blinded by rage, Ari captured a banshee, named Yua, and tried to use her wish-granting power to oppose the Oracle and Kandrakar (but it could not be done). The longer Yua was held prisoner and serving as Ari's slave, the more powerful Ari becomes, and soon, he would have enough power to overthrow the Oracle. Taranee later rejoined the group and together, they were able to defeat Ari and set Yua free. Liberated, Yua kidnapped Maqi because she wanted Ari to suffer for holding her imprisoned for many years against her will. Ari and the Guardians followed her into the swamp where she and her banshee sisters live and fought them to bring Maqi back. However, Maqi was nearly killed during the confusion of the battle. He was later saved and cured when the Guardians and Orube offered their gifts from the mighty nymph ,Xin Jing, to him. Although their mission in Arkhanta was successful, the girls have a whole bunch of new problems on Earth that needs their attention. Interpol discovers the secret of the Guardians and wants to capture them and use their powers for their own mysterious intentions. As if that was not enough, the girls' Astral Drops decide to rebel after months of being taken advantage of by the Guardians. The Astral Drops started to cause numerous problems between the Guardians' families, teachers, and boyfriends and eventually they ran away to another city. The Guardians later recaptured the Astral Drops and decided to liberate them from slavery. *25. Water Shadows *26. Blackmail *27. Divided *28. So Close, Yet So Far *29. The Lesser Evil *30. The Chamber of Tempests *31. The Voice of Silence *32. Behind the Mask *33. The Greatest Gift *34. The Scent of Freedom *35. Mirrored Lives *36. Rebel Souls Part IV: Trial of the Oracle The members of the Congregation are questioning the Oracle's recent actions, and he shocked everyone by putting himself on trial. The Guardians are called in to recall his recent unsatisfactory deeds and he was later found guilty by Endarno and was banished back into his home world, Basilíade. Back home in Heatherfield, Will confronted Orube and Matt, while Principal Knickerbocker goes to drastic measures to raise the girls' grades at Sheffield. In Kandrakar, the Council has elected Endarno the new Oracle. After Endarno has been chosen, he makes the life of the Guardians difficult by trying to prove to the Congregation that they are too young and immature. He also convinced the Congregation that Elyon, the queen and the Light of Meridian, is dangerous and unfit to rule over Metamoor. Many times he tried to get the Guardians to arrest their old friend and bring him the Crown of Light. But W.I.T.C.H. managed to hide Elyon from Endarno by smuggling her back to Earth and had Orube protect her. Moreover, Endarno is someone else than he appears to be...an old enemy coming back for revenge and a bigger thirst for power. Elyon and Yan Lin discovered that Endarno is actually Prince Phobos who’s been using Endarno’s body in his new quest for power and revenge. The Guardians were able locate the old Oracle, now called Himerish upon the discovery of his old identity before leaving for Kandrakar, with the help of Orube. Together, they tried to free Elyon from her prison and put a stop to Cedric and Phobos before Endarno (Phobos) is formally instated as the Oracle. In the end, Himerish was able to locate the real Endarno and he, in turn, revealed to the Council that the Endarno that they knew was Phobos in his body. Elyon returned to power on her world, Cedric was back in the Tower of Mist, and Phobos, rather than being locked up in prison again, threw himself into the endless void of Kandrakar. During this saga, Will revealed to Matt that she's a Guardian and told him everything about her and W.I.T.C.H. *37. The Dispute *38. Desires of the Heart *39. On the Wings of Remembrance *40. The Ultimate Secret *41. The Whole Truth *42. Beyond All Hope *43. Tricks of Light *44. Never Alone, Ever Again *45. Double Deception *46. The Power of Courage *47. The Sands of Time *48. New Horizons Part V: The Book of the Elements The Five Elements themselves have something in store for the girls: their powers are growing even stronger and stronger. Each Guardian has discovered new and much stronger magical abilities, yet their elemental powers are going out of control. Even the Triumvirate of Candracar does not have full understanding about it. At the same time, Cedric is disposed of his magical strength and power and gets a second chance from the Oracle. He returns to "Ye Olde Book Shop" to live a decent life, under supervision from the Guardians. Nevertheless, he searches for a useful resource to regain his powers in hopes of getting revenge on the Guardians. He finds his luck in the Book of Elements, written by Jonathan Ludmoore (which the Guardians later found out). About a century before, Jonathan Ludmoore was an alchemist who came from Metamoor and it was Prince Phobos who had sent him to Heatherfield in order to open the Twelve Portals. After completing his mission, Ludmoore discovered that the city is a place where all five elements meet and stayed. He experimented on the elements but it trapped Ludmoore in his own book and released all five elemental stones throughout the city. After Matt was swallowed by the Book of Elements (thanks to Cedric), the Guardians must cooperate with Cedric in order to save Matt. The book gives them riddles as clues and the Guardians must used these riddles to look for the scattered elemental stones. Endarno warned the Guardians that in order to capture these stones, they must face the Elemental Guards that stand and protect them. One by one, the girls were able to find the stones, and back in the bookstore, Cedric and Orube slowly fell deeply in love. However, the Guardians, Cedric, and Orube were sucked into the world of the book when Will refuses to surrender the Heart of Kandrakar. Cedric was later killed by Ludmoore and dissolved into ink when he tried to protect Orube from Ludmoore's deadly gaze. The Guardians later found Matt and managed to defeat Ludmoore once and for all (with Matt's help). While Orube mourns for Cedric's death Will's mother, Susan Vandom, married her history teacher, Dean Collins. Orube left and a magical portal in the shape of the Heart later appeared in the basement of the "Ye Olde Book Shop". *49. Between Dreams and Reality *50. Forever Magic *51. Out of Control *52. Unseen Enemies *53. A Whole New Song *54. One More Hug *55. The Day After *56. The Riddle *57. The Isle Of Enchantment *58. Illusions *59. The Fire Within *60. Earth and Air *61. The World Inside The Book *62. The Final Chapter *63. Hello, Goodbye Part VI: Ragorlang When Hay Lin stayed over at the Lyndons' home, she meets Karl and Tecla Ibsen, an elderly couple who appeared to have a connection with Eric's new school. Karl tells Hay Lin about the Ragorlang, a monster that absorbs the thoughts, the voices, and the sounds of its victims. Coincidentally, a few students at Eric's school are getting inactive as if they had lost their youthful strength. The same evening, Hay Lin gets attacked by a Ragorlang and was saved just in time by the other Guardians. Soon they discover who's behind the new threat: Tecla Ibsen. She wanted to be young and beautiful again and used her magical ability to conjure up and control the Ragorlangs, ordering them to steal the youthful strength of the teenagers by absorbing their thoughts and voices. The Guardians managed to defeat her and her Ragorlang. Unfortunately, Tecla returns, but as a frail, older woman, who can't summon a fully grown Ragorlang. Tecla brainwashed a magical girl named Erin, making her believe that the Guardians are the Ragorlangs and that it was their fault that her brother, Kader, went missing. At first, Erin uses her magic to make the girls hate each other while posing as an exchange student. She held Irma hostage with her mind-controlling power but released her when the Guardians helped her find her brother. This saga also introduced a strange optometrist, named Folkner, who stationed himself in Sheffield to monitor the students' health. The Guardians found out that he's a Ragorlang hunter who wishes to hunt down Tecla Isben. She later regain full power due to leaked magics from Kandrakar and attacked the Guardians with a new pact of Ragorlangs. Despite being able to use the Shadow Heart against the Guardians, she was defeated when the last of her Ragorlangs was absorbed into a box created by Folkner. Obsessed with the dark power, Folkner unleashed the powers and became a supreme Ragorlang himself. He was later killed by the Guardians and was sucked into his own Ragorlang box at the end of the saga, and Karl and Tecla were both accepted into the Congregation of Kandrakar after admitting their mistakes. *64. The Screaming Man *65. When Hope Blooms *66. Reflections *67. On Your Side *68. The Dark Side *69. New Frontiers *70. Stop the Presses *71. Glimmers of Fear *72. The Green Ray *73. The Dark Summons *74. Whisked Away Part VII: New Powers The Guardians must face an ancient enemy – Dark Mother. She was once Meter the Queen of Spring and made flowers bloom beneath her feet. But when she became tainted corrupted, she transform into Dark Mother and attacked Kandrakar. She was defeated by the Elemental Queens of Water, Fire, Air, and Quintessence. She then was cast off into the dark void where she continued to wait patiently in chains. In silence, Dark Mother sent a seed and planted it in Kandrakar where it will served as her infiltrator against the Fortress of Light. The Guardians received their New Powers, making them stronger and giving them new abilities and new outfits. Matt now served as their new trainer and mentor after being recruited by the Oracle to prepare them for their upcoming battle against Dark Mother. One by one, The Guardians found the root of their elements and obtained control over their new powers. Meanwhile, Dark Mother escaped (thanks to Will) and set off to take over Kandrakar. Thanks to her tree which she had planted beforehand, Dark Mother enslaved the minds of Kandrakar, except for Yan Lin. The Guardians later faced her in one last battle and Dark Mother was sealed in a stone tomb. Oracle Himerish relinquished his place to Yan Lin who foresaw the coming threat and left without saying good-bye. *75. As You Were, You Are Now *76. Earth *77. All of the Stars *78. Fire *79. Water *80. Emotions *81. Air *82. Energy *83. Return to Kandrakar *84. Unique Movements *85. I Am You *86. In the Heart Part VIII: Teach 2b Witch The Guardians must find and teach the magical people of Heatherfield how to fully control their new abilities. Oracle Yan Lin assisted them by giving them new weapons to help greatly strengthen and magnify their powers and abilities as well as the key to the W.I.T.C.H. Van, a special on-the-road-school which houses five magical laboratories connected to each Guardians’ elements, personalities, and skills. Kandor, a member of the Congregation is sent to be their new bus driver and care-taker. Meanwhile, a new enemy is watching their every move: Foreman Takeda the CEO and scientist of Takeshita Inc. Takeda vowed to destroy all magic because he believed that it is responsible for his daughter’s illness. Mariko, his eldest daughter, discovered the Fast World and her mind now trapped there. Takeda enlisted the help of Liam, a mysterious boy that Mariko met in the Fast World and they fell in love, to spy on the Guardians and ordered him to kidnap Will’s little brother. Using Liam and William as bait, Takeda lured the Guardians into his lair and used his cold technologies to trap the Guardians into the Fast World forever. However, his plan was thwarted by his youngest daughter, Shinobu, who saw her father’s cruelty and had him frozen by his own robotic minions. While looking for Liam and William in the Fast World, the Guardians encounter the malicious ruler Arkaam, the White Queen, who wished to rule all of the Fast World under her tyranny and possessed a deep desire to kill the Black Queen. It is revealed that the identity of the Black Queen is Mariko’s conscious and Shinobu’s sister. In the confusing of their escape, Liam was killed by the White Queen after she stabbed him with her sword. Although successful in bringing William back, Will and her friends are horrified that the White Queen and her army had followed them to their world. In their last battle, invading White Queen and her army were dissipated by the Guardians’ powerful sound frequency. After hearing Mariko’s accusation and Shinobu’s forgiveness, Takeda forgot his vendetta and rejoined his family. *87. A Cold Magic *88. Which One of You? *89. The Key to Summer *90. A Beating Heart *91. So Much More *92. No Longer Alone *93. It Comes From Far Away *94. The Settlement *95. Endless Tears *96. Here On The Heart *97. The Magic of the World *98. Sweet After All *99. A Dive in the Air Part IX: 100% Witch Starting from issue #97 of the previous saga, each issue has its own story. The Guardians now faces their daily problems from families, friends, and school. The stories ranged from facing their first day of returning to Sheffield Institute to finding out more about both of their parents’ pasts and abilities. At the same time, they must face several new enemies who wanted to destroy them. Many of these villains included the Runics, a group of five evil wizards who control the dark powers of the elements; and Nihila, the Queen of Darkness who desire to weave and control everyone’s destinies with her magical Loom. The series also introduced new missions where the Guardians must assist the beings of the natural worlds; from listening to the voice of the Earth to helping Mareeve, the Saarineen from marrying King of the Sharks, Orristurr. Later on, the stories ranged from Dean's parents returning to Hay Lin and her family celebrating Chinese New Year. *100. 100% Witch *101. A Rising Star *102. The First Day *103. That Which You Aren't *104. Another World *105. One Letter From a Dream *106. Zodiac *107. It Was Fate *108. A Father's Heart *109. Green Truth *110. Magical Moms *111. Teamwork *112. Early Days *113. The Long Kiss *114. Return to School *115. A Special Voyage *116. The Right Distance *117. The Best Party Part X: Ladies vs. W.I.T.C.H Later on, the comic series introduces several new villains including Lady Giga, Lady Crash, and Lady Kimikal. The Guardians must find a way to stop their new malicious opponents without endangering the people around them. *118. All In A Day *119. Music In The Air *120. Lady Giga *121. Ten Years Later *122. Mathematically Possible *123. Lady Crash *124. A Puppy for a Friend *125. The Other Part *126. Lady Kimikal *127. Embrace *128. A Single Word *129. Away From the Heart *130. A New Friend Part Xl: Magical Sovereign *131. The Magic of Emotion *132. Together Again *133. Little Magic *134. Tomorrow *135. Summer Time *136. Sportingly Stylish *137. I Love London! *138. A Different World *139. Forever In Our Hearts Special Issues Every year, the W.I.T.C.H. comic book releases a special issue that tells a unique story about the girls, such as a what if story, or a deeper look into their own lives. So far the following special issues have been released: *The Year Before *Elyon: Return of the Queen *Cornelia and Caleb: A Love Not Meant to Be *Core of Kandrakar *Planet Boys *Orube Special *Two Hearts For a Ball (World Cup Special) *Christmas Special 2004 *Christmas Special 2005 *Christmas Special 2006 *W.I.T.C.H. Look Book *Caleb and Elyon - Two Destinies *Halloween Special 2007 *Olympic Games 2008 Special *W.I.T.C.H. on Stage! *W.I.T.C.H. Omnibus 1 Category:Content Category:Media Category:Issues Category:Lists